


RoadAllen Drabbles

by problematicfave



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, This ship needs more love, they're just so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfave/pseuds/problematicfave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of RoadAllen drabbles I've written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Road rp account on tumblr

Though she wouldn’t admit it to just anyone, especially not the other Noah, Road still loves the 14th even after all he’s done; he’s part of her family after. Still despite the love she feels for him there are some times she really wishes she could stab him with one of her candles. Like right now for instance, as she watches Allen Walker desperately struggle to keep from being taken over by Neah.

The process of becoming a Noah was always painful, no matter who you were; but usually it was over within a week, leaving you with new powers and memories but still most of your old personality. In Allen’s case however, things weren’t quite so simple. Not only did he have the 14th’s memories trying to take over him, but Neah’s own personality was there as well, trying to erase the boys very existence.

Perhaps if he just gave in and let it happen things wouldn’t be so painful, but no, Allen was fighting; stubbornly refusing to let himself be erased. It was a fight Road supported.

Perhaps she was being selfish by doing so, but she doesn’t want Allen to fade away; not even in exchange for Neah’s return. The world will be a much darker and sadder place without Allen Walker in it, and while technically that shouldn’t bother her given the Noah’s goal is to destroy and rebuild the world, but she still doesn’t want it.

So she’s determined to do anything she can to help Allen fight off Neah. 

“Allen, you’re Allen! Not Neah! Allen!” The situation is reminiscent of back when they saw Alma Karma’s memories, she’s once again fighting to keep Allen from being consumed, unfortunately things are quite a bit more stacked against them this time. The past few months hadn’t been kind to Allen, constantly being on the run and being attacked had wrecked havoc with his health, leaving him in no fit shape to be fighting any type of battle, be it physical or mental.

He was losing at the moment and she didn’t know what to do, he needed something to shake the memories off him, to shock him out of them.

A shock! That gave Road an idea, she remembered something she’d done on the arc in what seemed like a lifetime ago, something that had definitely shocked him. Kneeling on the floor between Allen’s legs, she took his face in her hands and stared in his eyes for a moment before pressing her lips to his. 

It’s not a soft gentle kiss like she often dreams of giving him, now’s not the time for that, this one’s hard and bruising; the kind of kiss you can’t easily brush off. It’s purpose was to startle Allen out of the 14th’s memories and if she was lucky, hopefully cause Neah to back off a bit.

Pulling away slowly, she lets go of Allen’s face but continues to stare him in the eyes.

“Come back to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Your muse wraps their hands tightly around my muse’s neck. (sent by an Allen RPer)

It’s strange really, she should probably feel something like fear or anger as Allen’s hands tighten around her throat, and yet all she can feel is a great sadness. She knows he’s not in his right mind at the moment, his consciousness is busy fighting to keep Nea back, leaving his body to act on instinct while he’s occupied.

Instinct is telling him to to eliminate anything that might be a threat, and unfortunately she’s been judged as such.

Were he in his right mind this wouldn’t be happening, but he’s not and so there’s nothing she can do as he slowly chokes the life out of her; at least nothing she can do without risking him injury, and his condition is to fragile right now for her to take that risk.

So there’s nothing she can do but lie there with his hands around her neck and hope she doesn’t die.

Under normal circumstances there would be no need for her to worry about such a thing, she’s a Noah and can’t be killed by something as simple as strangulation; at least not usually. Even though it’s been months however, she’s still not fully recovered from Apocryphos’s blow, leaving her almost as fragile as a normal human would be.

This could be the end.

Reaching up a hand, she gently laid it against his cheek, offering him a smile even as breathing became harder and harder. 

❝I want you to know that as long as it’s you, this pain couldn’t hurt me.❞ Will her words reach him? She has no clue, however she does know that being Allen, he’ll likely blame himself no matter what happens. Those words are all she can offer him as comfort. 

Closing her eyes with a small sigh, she breathes out what may be her very last words,

❝There’s no reason to regret, I’ll always be waiting for you, my love.❞


End file.
